When the cat met
by Hitomisure
Summary: A cat suddenly appeared in front our red Hunter with some dangerous secret. How did X and Axl do if someone or something really wanted not just our new friend but the red great Hunter? For what and for who, who knew.
1. Chapter 1 Zero term

**When the cat met...**

**Chapter 01**

**...Zero term...**

One of the dark alleys in the Mega City was so quiet and there wasn't anything interested a tall red figure. He just stood and leaned on a dirty wall of the old building. The blinking light of the road dimmed the shadow of the cool night, so a tall lean man with long blond hair could see all around. Why wasn't his blood the same? Why couldn't shadow wipe it off? Who'd care as he's created for kill. He didn't ever have any feeling to feel in the fight. He just slashed his saber till everything was destroyed. And he'd still be like that even in the peace.

He breathed the smoke of cigarette out lazily. His green eyes only started at the black space like it'd jump to alive and attack him. He groaned with a vision of blond haired navigator that flashed in his head. Why? Why did she bother him to do a fault mission with his partner in the midnight. If it really had had a Maverick as she said, he would have not minded, at all. So, she couldn't blame him if he wanted to kill someone for that.

"Why me..." The red Maverick Hunter mumbled quietly under his breath.

At least, she didn't send Axl with him. If the boy had come, he would have listened to his annoying complain no end. His partner also complained but he never did as much as him.

He smiled with that thought. He didn't hate Axl but he just preferred silence. The young one looked up at him like his bigger brother and he's like a younger brother to him. Everytimes he stayed with Axl, it's like he'd stayed with X. His close friend was only a new kid in Irregular Hunter unit and kept calling him _Zero-sampai_. Who would think this young B level Hunter with the least experience and the most sensitive heart would be a hero who had saved this world from Sigma several times.

He's scared everytime he waked up and didn't see the blue Hunter. It's hard to wait for him without knowing that he'd come back or not. But, he still had to stand up, looked straight and grasped his favorite saber for his duty.

_**Meow...**_

_Meow? _

Zero stopped thinking and turned to look for the owner of the sound but he found none, so he shrugged. He's going to turn and walk away but something hit him hard on the back of his head. He fell on his stomach on the hard ground. His hand rubbed the pain away. He suddenly stopped when his hand touched something on his back. It felt quite alien.

"A cat!!?"

Why here? Why now? He's frustrated with the annoying sight of orange red pet. It looked at him with its green eyes like saying _Yes, cat. What do you think I'm? What? A flying dog?_ and turned away.

_What kind of manner this stupid cat has...!! Wait, it's a cat reploid. Strange……_

Zero suddenly hold the cat in his arm protectively and blocked a shoving purple armored arm with his Z-saber. He didn't have time to wait for a second strike and pushed himself up before he jumped back to stand far away.

"Give us back the cat." A low beast voice spook to him but the owner of the voice still hid in the shadow.

"Wha......this stray cat? OW!! Don't do that!!" Zero suddenly yelped with deadly claw japped in his forearm deeply. He glared quietly and angrily at the cat. It just ignored him and acted like it's a pure innocent creature. If he could only just shove this stupid pet to that mystery reploid and walked away…...

"OK, buddy. You can take this stupid cat but I think you have to fine a way to take this deadly claw off of me first." He ever was surprised with his own words.

He's insane as he wanted that absent enemy attacked him. But, he couldn't help to wan to kill someone, right now. And his weapon asked for fresh oil blood. He smirked as the mystery reploid granted his silent hope and jumped at him. He yanked the cat off and shoved it over his left shoulder.

Even the red Hunter wasn't quite sure he wanted to help this pet or not. It's stupid for fighting for a mere cat but it's good. He finally had something for releasing his boredom and frustration.

"Better clutch tightly or you'll fall." The red Hunter quietly said with smirk.

The cat nodded and dug its nails deeply in his shoulder for sticking on his shoulder while he moved.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to kill, now! So, come, Maverick. Come to let me taste your precious death!!"

Zero ignored the pain on his shoulder and dashed with his favorite saber in his grasp, preparing to strike.

Without shape to see, it's left only the sound of the Maverick's movement. Saber clashed against saber several times and Zero's surprised a bit that the Maverick's as fast as him.

"Excellent!! At lease, you have some guts to face me, Maverick. But, I'm quite bored as you only can block my attack."

Without waiting, the great red Hunter dashed with his full speed and popped up in front of the Maverick's face and slashed the middle of the Maverick's chest.

"Told you so."

Zero said and walked to kneel down besides the Maverick and analyzed his enemy carefully. He smirked with the design of Maverick. It's looked like a beast. All of its armor was black with silver lines adoring its legs and arms. There're only two things stood out, a round blue orb on its helmet and a red cross on its creature face.

_This guy makes me think of Red Alert…The red cross…. Or this is really Red Alert's…No, it can't be. I and X already destroyed it in the last Sigma's war. It'd be someone else. Or………Wa! Maybe, it's just a tray Maveric. I think too much……Good, now, Zero, make yourself be frustrated for a damn stupid Maverick….._

Zero thought to himself.

"You know this guy, right?"

The Hunter asked as if the cat could talk and give him an answer. And its reaction wasn't surprised him. The pet just ignored him or pretended to be deft. He's puzzled when it suddenly turned to face him. Yet, he still got nothing from the cat. He signed and looked away as he didn't have time to play a staring game all night.

"May I ask you something? Just stop digging your deadly nails deep in my poor shoulder!" He hissed when he felt pain, again.

It seemed to notice where its claw was and moved them off carefully. It mewed apologetically. Zero sighed, yet he still got the same claw in the same place, again.

"OK!! OK!! Sorry to pity you, dammit. But I accept your apologize, OK!?"

The little cat mewed and looked like saying _Sure, Smart head. I don't want your mercy._ Its claw released metal fresh, again. Zero sighed and kept his Z-saber back in its place before he placed his right hand on the right side of his helmet. Wait, where was it?

His emerald widened. He immediately raced after the cat that had his possession in its mouth. It's strange that he still couldn't catch it while he ran in top speed. And he lost his thief completely, now.

"Why me...." Zero groaned irritatingly.

The red Hunter looked around but he still didn't see his target, though he knew it wasn't far. He's a bit surprised with the little cat's skill. Up until now, it had had no one lost him without a track like this. This little cat had his high speed and thief skill.

"C'mon!! Give me back my helmet, you stupid kit!!"

Surprisingly, the called cat came out from nowhere and stood in the safe distant place from him. Zero sighed and stood in one of his favorite posts. He placed his left hand on his hip and his right hand rubbed the back of his head while he's tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. His voice's so quiet and tired.

"All right, if I come closer, you'll run away, right?" Zero asked and the cat shocked its head.

"Then, give me back my helmet?" It shocked its head again. Zero sighed but came closer and kneeled down in front of it.

"Why not? What'd happen if I get my helmet back? It has all memory of my ability in that deep blue triangle crystal, see? So, I'd be in trouble if I miss it. What's your problem, anyway?"

The cat nodded. If this cat wasn't a reploid, he would have kicked himself for talking with it like it's a human.

"All right, little one, I won't tell a soul about this damn Maverick if you want. I still don't feel like to talking to Alia or writing a report to Signus, anyway."

_What a strange little reploid._ _I wonder if it's OK to tell X……? _

Zero secretly thought. The red hunter got his helmet back in one hand and picked the little cat up in the other. He wore his helmet had put helmet on and warped back to The Hunter Head Quarter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At HHQ**.

Zero quietly walked along the metal corridor of the HHQ with a little red cat clutching firmly on his shoulder. It's very late, right now, and he wanted to sleep like no tomorrow. The pet seemed to have a same thought and wasn't afraid to do that. It crossed its paws on the blond's right shoulder, put its head on them, stretched and laid its legs on the other shoulder.

"I'm not your fluffy pillow, ya know?"

The red hunter snapped. But, if you could see a cat could smirk, you would see it already. He's really proud of himself as he's didn't scream for the same claws in his shoulder, again. This cat really got his nerve.

"Zero!!!"

They nearly jumped with a loud voice. The sound of running let them know it's a group of Hunter.

"Where're you Zero? I tried to find you all HHQ."

"Why?"

The swordsman looked curiously. But, if you're quick enough, you'd catch annoyance in his emerald eyes. It's not the first time he disappeared like this, so why they had to be alert, now.

"Why? God, Zero. You're back with me a minute ago and, then you suddenly disappeared without a track. I and Alia tried to connect you but you didn't answer. What's wrong?" X looked at his friend like saying _If you didn't disappear with that mood, I wouldn't be worry._

_....I already tried, ya knew?_

Zero thought timidly and secretly glared at the cat on his shoulder. It just ignored his glare completely as the same. He couldn't help to sigh with its careless manner.

"No. Nothing's wrong, X. I just wanted some fresh air, so I went outside for taking a walk. Don't worry and please, excuse me. It's really late now and I'm exhausted from my little exercise out there. Oh! And, thanks for worry about me. See ya."

The great red Hunter said just that and turned around to walk away without a second look. The others could only look after his back. Those long sentences were unusual for the normal cold silent Hunter.

X sighed and decided to ask his best friend tomorrow. He turned to thank the other hunters. They nodded and walked away. When they're out of his sight, he walked back to his own chamber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day**

X stopped silently in front of his best friend's room. He knew the blond was still sleeping. The great Hunter surprisingly wasn't a guy for the morning. He always was the one who came and waked him up every morning.

He knocked the metal door a few times and he didn't ever wait for an answer. He pressed the code on the metal electronic door that willingly let him in.

No matter how many times he came, he still was surprised. He didn't know why he thought Zero's room would be dirty. Bed, sheet, walls, curtain, metal floor and everything in the room were white and neat in its place. They looked perfectly like there wasn't anybody lived in this room.

The blue Hunter wasn't surprised with his friend's vacant bed. Sometime his lazy friend would wake up too early and disappeared to who knew where. And he'd stayed like that till a mission lured him out.

_He never changes, doesn't he?_

Though, Zero loved to stay and spent the time with him, he still was a lone wolf. Sometimes, he still felt some distant between them though they're together. Maybe, it's because the legendary red Hunter didn't have anything like him. He's cold, bloody and cruel like a walking weapon. But it didn't mean he wasn't a good guy. He could be friendly, polite, fun and kind like a big brother if he wanted. He would never betray anyone, though he would do everything for reaching his goal.

X could only always believe in his friend. He believed in what his friend was. Zero'd still be his best friend and partner, forever.

X smiled with his thought and walked out to find his best friend. Though, he didn't know where his friend was, he's quite sure to find him in one of his favorite places. He just hoped Alia didn't call him and Zero for any mission, yet. They just had gone out for a failure mission yesterday, after all.

…**End Zero term…**


	2. Chapter 2 X term

**When the cat met...**

**Chapter 02**

**...X term...**

A legendary blue Hunter walked quietly along the steel corridor of the huge HHQ building. He tried to concentrate with his red friend's sonar signal. He knew the blond Hunter let him get his track.

"X!!" X jumped and turned around to face a younger black reploid.

"What do you want, Axl?" X stared at the boy, waiting for the reason. He didn't mean to be rude but he couldn't help himself.

"Ur……Um……" Axl's quite nervous with X's cold voice.

The older Hunter noticed his nervousness but he couldn't change his own feeling. He knew it's wrong to dislike and judged someone without any reasons but he still couldn't stop himself. He'd be happy that the boy stayed here after the Red Alert incident and was stated as a Maverick Hunter for supporting him and Zero. Maybe, the one he didn't really like wasn't himself. He felt sorry and was guilty that Axl had to be disliked for what he didn't do.

No, he perfectly knew the reason but he just didn't want to accept it. Axl was like his past self. And, he didn't like that fact at all. It reminded him what he never could be, again since he had gone through the uncountable wars. His pure heart already had been destroyed and crushed since the first time he killed. Though, it's the right thing to do, it still was cruel.

He had to admit that neither he nor Axl could change. The gunner didn't ever have any reason to do. That's why he had to give some credit for his patience. The young one still could stand his coolness, though he didn't have to. Why? Whatever his reason was, he had to thank him for that. He really hoped that he could pat the boy's head and smile warmly like Zero. But, he still couldn't, though he tried so hard. He started to hate himself for that. He stopped thinking when Axl talked to him.

"Ur…Alia wanted to see you and Zero. We have to go out for some research."

"Research what? That mission again?" X said with slight anger with the last part. The said mission had made Zero disappear yesterday, after all.

"No, it's not. This is a new one. There was something happened, last night. Someone found an unknown destroyed Maverick in the alley."

"I think I don't have to find Alia. You already have told me everything. So, let's get Zero."

"You know where he is?" Axl's embarrassed with X's comment and smiled dryly.

"Hay! Wait up! "

Axl didn't mind that X just turned around and walked away without a single word and ran after him. Though, the older hunter was cold to him, he still was his comrade. Somehow, he felt like he couldn't hate this cold and hard blue Hunter. He might respect him like he did to Zero?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was banged loudly and the two Hunters jumped back from the crushed wall. X suddenly dashed in the thick smoke when he saw a flash of red armor.

Before he could reach Zero, his body disappeared. It's useless to find his hiding friend, so he turned to track his sonar signal. Axl's pistols yanked him to turn to the shooting sound.

"Axl!! Where're you? Alia! There's Maverick on the 96 Gm Point, the north building."

X called Axl and connected to one of navigators through an intercom in his blue and white helmet.

……_OK, I got the signal you have sent. __Try __to clear everything carefully and don't destroy anything too much. I'll send help to you guys as soon as possible……_ She answered back quickly.

X's slightly angry with the answer and the security of the building. They should be the first ones who knew about the Maverick. Here's the Hunter Head Quarter, after all.

"X! Help or do something, will ya!?" Axl shouted and shot the strange black Maverick with his favorite pistols in each of hand.

_Can't this kid do anything himself?_

X thought irritatingly. He turned to concentrate on Axl's sonar signal. He charged the energy in his buster and shot through the cloud to rescue the boy just in time. The Maverick suddenly backed away and used invincible mode.

"Are you alright?" X asked with concern deep in his heart, though he unconsciously said stoically while helping the other up.

"Be careful kid. I can't help you every time, so watch yourself. We've enemy to handle and Zero to find."

X didn't bother that he'd hurt the kid or not as he didn't have time to care. Maverick still was invisible somewhere around them.

"Watch out!!!"

They heard but weren't fast enough to even know what. Something just pushed them away very fluently. X slammed hard on the wall and dropped lying on his stomach on the ground. His eyes widened with a flash of red spraying liquid and the long blond lines.

Axl had seen the same things in front of him before the weight of something or someone slammed on him. He fell down on his back on the ground. His face was pale with the sight of his lifesaver. Something wet touched his face. His shaking hand gently touched the liquid and looked what it's. He's regret to know it's the red crimson fresh oil blood. His body started to shake and eyes warily looked down at the soft spreading long blond hair on his body. The blood painted the end of his lifesaver's hair as it flew out of the three gashes on his back.

"Zero!!" X and Axl shouted in unison.

"Go and…get that bastard…and you…. Help them or do something, will ya!?"

A small voice was heard and the owner of the voice moved out off Zero's hair. The sight of red cat shocked them. They didn't have time to ask Zero about it and went to get the Maverick.

Surprisingly, the cat easily killed their insane reploid with only its amazing speed and the most deadly claw they'd ever seen.

_Meow…_

The cat just ignored them and secretly thought they're idiot. It's really that hard to believe it's a cat that helped them? Why they had to be shock with something like this. They knew it's a reploid, right? It thought and jumped down from Maverick's black metal piece. It walked to sit on the fallen red Hunter's stomach.

X snapped out of his shock as his eyes followed the red cat to his friend. He rushed to kneel besides his friend and left Axl to explain everything to Alia and the rescued team who just had arrived and managed with the pieces of Maverick. He's guilty when he looked at Zero's emerald eyes. He carefully picked his friend up and let his head leaned on his chest.

"Damn that bastard. Are you alright, X?" Zero hissed with his painful back. He closed his eyes but still smirked. "Whatta 'bout that kiddo?"

"He's just fine."

He said softly. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Zero just didn't say anything and whispered quietly as he understood.

"C'mon, X. That's an accident. I just did what I had to. Axl's our comrade. Don't act as if this never happens before. You did know yourself, hn? How many times I have to save your ass, so don't blame that kid, X."

"And I have every right to be angry, worry, guilty…..and hurt, too."

"At least, don't blame yourself." Zero's said just that and fell asleep as he's too tired to stay awake.

The blue hunter just nodded, though he still couldn't do that. It's true that Zero had helped him several times and Zero still walked beside him. He couldn't smile for that. Who could? He hoped it should be him who fell down like that. Why it always was Zero. Why it wasn't him who died, so Zero wouldn't have to scarify his life for him, anymore. It'd be better if he gave up his life and never come back, again? So, Zero could live happily and peacefully. But he did know Zero wouldn't accept that and surely went out to find him.

His painful blue eyes stared silently at Zero's sleeping face before he turned to look straight. He bitterly smile for the last part of his thought. He didn't mind the little cat that jumped on his shoulder and stared at his friend. He looked surprisingly when Zero opened his eyes and started to chat with it. So, his friend didn't sleep as he thought. He's more surprised with himself that he could read their words from their moving mouth.

_Why don't you do that first, damn stupid cat!! _

Zero gritted his teeth and looked angrily at the cat.

_And why I have to bother? There're two weak Hunters, loser. _

The little cat just turned away and titled its face up.

_Hey!! What's wrong with saving my comrades? At least, I could rescue someone and do something._ Zero snapped back.

_And being kicked down like this? Don't make me laugh, weak boy._

If you could see it laugh or smirk, X and Zero would see it did.

X suddenly felt very angry with that remark but he said nothing. His anger was subsided with amusement sight of Zero and the cat. He saw they're surprisingly alike and he didn't know why. He just knew that they surely didn't kill each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The corridor of HHQ building**

X carefully walked in the medical room. Everything's very quiet and cooler than the outsides. And it's a good thing for the machines like him. He turned to look around but didn't see even a Lifesever. He just shrugged and walked past the table bed that was full with the black Maverick's pieces. He stopped in front a laying capsule in the middle of the room. It's bright with green liquid.

"I know you're there. Come out." X said without turning to the little figure that walked quietly out to sit on the metal table, at the other side of the capsule.

He touched the glass of the capsule and it opened. He placed his friend in the capsule and closed the capsule. He looked blankly at his friend's calm face. The red Hunter was looked like he's sleeping peacefully and he's quite afraid that his friend wouldn't weak up again.

"Who're you, little cat?" X asked while he's looking at his sleeping friend. He's really surprised to get three bloody scratches on his cheek for his answer.

"S…Sorry, sir. I won't call you that again." X apologized and kneeled down to cub his painful cheek. He didn't miss the lit……cat's sight that said _Good and carefully remember that._

X stood up and turned to look at his fallen friend, again. The red cat did know the blue Hunter was still waiting for its answer.

_Not yet, kid. You'll be surprised how stupid it was._ It thought.

Though, X didn't get an answer, he didn't mind. Right now, he only wanted to see his friend awaked. So, he didn't ask, again. Everything had happened so fast, especially Zero who fell in front of his face. He hoped he didn't feel guilty with what'd happened as Zero had asked. Everything could happen in the fight. If Zero had not helped Axl, he'd have not been like this. Or, it was just him. He wasn't careful more enough to get the Maverick's attack. If he'd been fast enough, Zero'd have not been injure like this. At lease, it'd be him who took the Maverick's deadly claws instead. He shouldn't be angry with Axl. Not at all. He should be angry with himself. But deep down, he couldn't help to be angry and blame the young black hunter. X started to be frustrated with himself, again. And two reploids didn't help him at all.

"Hi. Ur…How's Zero?"

Axl knew it was a stupid question while he already had Lifesaver standing beside him. He really felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to say to X.

"Ask him, not me. He's a Lifesaver." X couldn't help to snap with his smooth voice. His eyes never left Zero's face.

The young reploid felt like the older Hunter would secretly call him _damn stupid kid._ Yet, he already felt stupid himself, so he quite didn't mind with that unsaid remark. He just scratched the back of his head, smiled and laughed to himself quietly.

X finally turned to face Lifesaver who stood next to him, right now. The medic checked all of Zero's system and program on the computer beside him.

"How's Zero?" X asked with concern.

"Don't worry. The repairing program is running. The damages have been repairing for 70%, right now. He has to be run an examination program for his function after the program finishes." Lifesaver said with smile.

"Thank you, Lifesaver."

"It's nothing. It's not the first time I have to repair this aggressive head, after all. " The older medic joked and pointed at Zero. X's relieved to see his smile.

"Um, when do you really release Zero?" Axl asked. He sat on the edge of metal table behind the two older reploids. The red cat laid on his lap and turned to look as it also wanted to know.

"Tomorrow morning, I guess. But I think Zero won't wait and stay still as always. I'll probably come to release him this night, though it's not my working time."

"That's Zero. Sorry about that." X put his hand on the back of his head and laughed softly. Lifesaver just shrugged.

"Well, it's my job. So, excuse me, I have to work with another case you have brought to me."

"You have not analyzed these pieces yet." Axl asked and pointed his thump to Maverick behind him.

X wasn't surprised why Zero's very annoyed with Axl sometime. This kid was an incredibly curious being like him. But it couldn't help as it's a part of them. The blue hunter was quite surprised that how Zero could stand them both.

"Hey, I really do have to work, now. So, if you two please?"

The Hunters laugh quietly with Lifesaver's childish voice.

"All right. All right. We're out, sir. C'mon you two. Let's get out of here before he injects us with his scary syringe." X said and walked out of the room. Axl followed him and the cat still lay comfortably on his shoulder.

Axl felt uneasily with warm and gentle aura all around X. It turned back to every contrast thing completely. But he still had to say what's in his mind.

"Er…I…I'm really sorry about what was happened to Zero. I know it's unforgivable and……and I should be more careful. But I really--!"

X's stoic voice interrupted him.

"Never mind it. Everything is fine and Zero's fine, now. You could feel hurt and sorrow or even feel sorry within your heart but don't blame yourself. That's what Zero always tells me. I guess you should do that and don't say something nonsense like that, again."

"But…But, I should…."

"So, it'd be Zero you say those words to."

The legendary blue Hunter couldn't help to snap the younger one. He really did know what the young reploid wanted to say next. The pure innocent boy really blamed himself for Zero's injures and he truly felt sorry for that. He's really willing to accept the boy's words but he couldn't stop himself from shutting the boy's mouth. His words just reminded him that Zero's hurt because of him and he only felt guilty more and more.

"He's really hurt in his heart. I can see, though he never shows it to anyone." Axl stopped walking and said to himself quietly after X walked away without a single word.

_Meow…_The black Hunter turned to the little cat on his shoulder and said gently. "I think you better stay with him." Axl nodded to the direction X had gone. It eyed him as if saying_……You're sure that you'll be OK without me?_

The little cat jumped down and ran to jump on the blue Hunter's shoulder. It turned to nod to the black Hunter. He waved his hand and smiled before he turned to walk away.

"Thank you, Axl." The blued Hunter sincerely said.

…**End X term…**


	3. Chapter 3 Axl term

**When the cat met...**

**...Axl term...**

**Axl's chamber.**

The light from the double glass windows dimmed the shadow in the young black  
Hunter's room. He lay on his white bed and stared at the holes in his white ceiling absently. He didn't actually hear anything more than the raining sound outside the windows. He even wasn't sure about what he's thinking, right now. This silence and loneliness reminded him the Red alert. It's really good for him to become a Maverick Hunter like this or not, he didn't know.

The first day he had come here quite wasn't impression, at all. The only two who seemed to accept him were Zero and X. Even, the blue Hunter seemed to don't like him, his act still was better than the others. He didn't know who sorted him in the legendary Maveric Hunters unit. Maybe, it's Zero, the captain. He should thank him for that. Although he had the hard time when he stayed around X, he still had Zero helped him out. He always got injured for helping him as much as X. He took care of him like an older brother. Then, why he kept making Zero do that to him? Why wasn't he good enough to watch his own back? Why couldn't he be the one who protect Zero? X's right. He's just a kid. He's only a weak brat without experience. He didn't deserve to be a Maverick Hunter. He wasn't good enough. He knew. He knew. He knew but it's still hurt to hear that truth from the blue Hunter's mouth.

X's cold and painful voice made him know that X had felt like him. It's like X said those snappish words to himself. X also couldn't stop Zero from scarifying his life for helping him. What about Zero? He didn't know. Maybe, he would be angry for his carelessness and didn't want to talk to him, again. Yet, he still wanted to say sorry to Zero like he had done to X. He had to say it, although the older red Hunter didn't forgive him. And he wanted to do it, right now. He got out of his room and walked quietly along the metal corridor to the medic ward. He hoped Lifesaver didn't come to release Zero first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**X's chamber**

The little red cat lifted its head up from his chest to stare at him like saying_…What's the matter kid?_ He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the cat in his lap. It's quite surprised when he talked to it.

"I'm fine. It's quite boring to stay with me, ya know? It'd be more interesting if you stay with Axl. But thanks, anyway."

_Sure! I'd stay here kid. You're looked like you're going to cry, now. _

The cat gave the Hunter a concern look and rubbed its head on his chest. It's quite surprised that the humanoid's chest was warm liked this. Yet, his heart was sinking in deep sorrow like his red friend's.

_That black kid really understands you. Neither you nor him could do anything about what your red friend did. So, drop it and stop blaming yourself. I'm sure that blond head would be happier with that. He's the one who jumped in those deadly claws, anyway. _

"You're right. I'm really…..fine. Don't worry. Um..Do you mind to tell me your name, little cat?" He asked with smile. Yet, the cat's fur stood up with anger and the blue Hunter got three long bloody lines on his poor cheek, again.

"OW! S…Sorry, sir. But…But what else should I call you? You're a reploid, right? Can you speak?" X asked cheaply and cubed his painful cheek protectively.

_How'd I tell you? See I speak for once?_ _That's the point, stupid kid. What else? I'm a cat, remember? And I'm sure that I'm older. So, stop calling me little. _

The cat answered with its sight. The other could guess what it said but not all of it.

"So, what else I can call you. You're small and looked so cute. I think calling you _a cat_ isn't a good idea." X looked with pure curious look on his face.

_I think so. But it'll be quicker if you go and ask your friend._ _I had to use two hours to tell him physically. And I prefer not to do it again._ The cat thought.

X sighed and turned to stare at the door when he herded stepping sound. He could guess whose it was as he remembered the sound of metals touching each other.

"What does that kid do in this late hour? He better has a good reason to risk his ass like this. Maybe, he went out to find Zero. I better sneak up on him. He's my responsibility, after all. He'd be caught if I don't help."

The great hunter sighed and said quietly to himself. He waited till the stepping sound faded away before he changed to his reploid form and went after the trouble maker. He had to make sure that the security camera didn't get him or his comrade. Curfew was 9 a.m. and it's against the rule to be outside after that. That kid would surely be in so much trouble if he's caught.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Repairing room**

A young black reploid walked silently inside the dark room. He carefully walked past everything carefully while the faint green light of a laying capsule helped him to see everything inside.

He came to stop in front of the capsule. The main computer besides it was linked with the red great Hunter's system through several wires. So, he could talk with the one inside the capsule by typing his words in the computer. He's relieved that he's alone in the room. He smiled to himself and began to type on the keyboard. The small glassy monitor near the Keyboard showed the words he sent.

_**Zero, you get my massage?**_

He waited but the monitor was still blank, so he tried, again.

_**Zero?**_

The young reploid looked at the red Hunter carefully while he waited patiently. His older comrade was looked as if he was sleeping but, in reploid's eyes, the sleeping one was conscious. His system was working in a low power mode so the programs could complete as fast as possible. Several minutes had pasted and the young Hunter was worry. He nearly cried happily when his comrade finally answered.

_**Yeah. Whassup? Are you alright?…(- _^)…**_

_**I'd be the one who ask you…(-_-)…**_

Axl typed and smiled amusingly.

_**C'mon! As if I could be killed by that stupid Maveric….(+_+)…**_

_**But your damages are--!**_

_**Don't be reckless, kid…(- _- / \ /)….**_

Axl could saw a small twitch on Zero's face. The other quite didn't like what he had said. He's quite annoyed to himself as he made himself fool, again.

Zero seemed to know what Axl was thinking as the boy's silent. He did want to get out of this capsule, so he could saw the other's face while talking.

_**I…I have something to tell you…(T ^ T)…**_

_**I know. If you don't, you'd not be here. You're risking your head for coming to see me. How far the program has run?**_

Zero smirked and finally opened his eyes to look at Axl. The black reploid looked at the monitor screen. The overall percentage bar was nearly full. He wrote back.

_**95%, no error.**_

_**I'll let my program works out the rest itself. Severe the connections.**_

The younger Hunter raised his eyebrow and typed back quickly.

_**You might get**__** damaged in your memory system 'cuz your checking program is still running…(O _ O)…**_

_**WHATEVER.**_

The careless Hunter just ended their argument easily. The younger Hunter was hesitated but he still believed the other, so he ended the diagnostics prematurely.

The sound of jammed system was head as it's stopped improperly. The flash of electric went through the capsule's surface and Axl stepped back to watch warily. The green water was released out of the capsule. A pressurized sound hissed as Zero's connections were severed and the glassy cover opened. The wires jerked themselves off the tired Hunter's body as all of the connecting systems were cut. Zero slowly sat up carefully and Axl rushed to hold him up before he'd fall off his capsule.

"I've gotten out early before and never get an error, so don't worry."

Zero blinked and spoke in quiet and smooth voice. He swung his legs over the edge of the capsule and stayed still for a moment, so his system had time to set the systems in his body and re-oriented them. He leaned on Axl's chest while he's waiting. ____

"Are you alright, Zero?" Axl asked and looked worryingly at the weaken body in his arms.

"Yeah……I'm fine. I just want a few minutes to steady everything in my body."

Zero smirked. He's still tired, so he let the younger Hunter help him to sit straight. He concentrated with his energy before he shifted to sit in one of his favorite posts. He put one elbow on his knee and leaned forward to put his chin on the back of his hand. The exhaustion showed itself on his emerald eyes.

"Do…..Do mind if I wipe your hair?" Axl glared shyly at Zero and asked with childish voice. The other's wet blond hair just tempted him.

"Nope, but you have a towel with you?" The great legendary Hunter smirked. He's amused with the boy's shyness.

"I…I'll go get it. Just…!"

The embarrassing boy stopped as he saw a white towel on the table near the door. He had not seen it there before but it's OK. He had one now. He got the towel and walked back to wipe Zero's hair happily. He didn't even notice a white hand that slip out of the door that closed quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In front of the repairing room**

A little red cat looked at the blue figure like saying _Why don't you join them? It'd be fun to see that kid's surprised face. _

A blue reploid smiled warmly and said. "I better stay here. It's not like it'd have something to do with me if I'm with them. Besides, that kid came here to talk to Zero alone, after all."

_The gatekeeper, hn? Interesting._ The cat smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the repairing room**

"So, what's it?"

Zero closed his eyes and waited for an answer while he let Axl wipe his long soft blond hair. He noticed the boy's hesitation from his twitching fingers. But the black Hunter didn't have time to answer as the loud emergency siren alerted all of Hunters in MHHQ.

Axl saw only red and blond color flashed past him. His face was pale and looked shocked. His hands and a white towel in his grasped were painted with red oil liquid. He could smell blood, his lifesaver's blood.

"Zero!!!"

Just only one word got through the furious black Hunter's lips. He positioned himself in his battle post and raised his two favorite pistols up in each of his hand. He shot a black beast Maverick that had its long three claws got through his older comrade's chest and stomach. The Maverick just side stepped the shots and popped up in front of his pale face. It side-kicked and sent him to slam hard on the metal wall.

While he's sliding down and collapsing on the metal ground, his dizzy mind caught the sight of blue color in front of him. A blue Hunter came in to charge his buster and shot the Maverick away.

"Zero!!! How dare you!!?"

_Why it's always Zero. Dammit! I have to fine some way to get Zero out of those deadly claws. Think, X, think!_

The blue Hunter secretly thought and shot several times. He had to fine some way quickly or Zero would have been destroyed. This time, just this time, he wouldn't and never let this damn Maverick go away.

X side-stepped and stopped the long claws with his buster and slid down on the ground to kick the Maverick's legs out of its body. It collapsed and he took a chance to help Zero. He jumped up on its shoulder and jumped to wrap his arms around his friend. The force of his jumping pushed the Maverick to stumble back on the floor and made him have enough strength to yank his comrade out of the claws before he stepped on the floor.

"Axl!!" X shouted loudly.

The called Hunter suddenly appeared in front the blue Hunter and shot the Maverick, keeping it down on the floor. Yet, it still could stand straight, though its black armor chest was damaged.

"Put me down, X."

A soft voice whispered. X didn't have time to even move. Zero suddenly pushed himself out of X arms and stepped on his friend's shoulder as he jumped to the Maverick. He silently apologized in his mind that his weights pushed X down to slam hard on his stomach on the metal floor. The blue Hunter seemed to look surprised and astonished.

Zero changed his arm to buster and charged it with plasma energy. More he charged, more power his shot was. But, he didn't have time for that and had to fight with only medium power shot.

"Hey! Little Cat!" Zero called and stressed his last two words.

The called one jumped out with his saber in its mouth. It ran with top speed and slashed the Maverick vertically in half with the red Hunter's saber.

"Zero!!!"

The blond haired Hunter heard but he didn't have time to look. He suddenly was pushed down and found X laying on him as the blue Hunter also ducked the Maverick's claws.

"Are you al--!"

"Watch out!!" Axl's voice interrupted the blue Hunter.

X suddenly picked his fallen friend up in his arms tightly and jumped away. The half part of Maverick could still move and got a purple saber out of its palm to slash them. The trio nearly jumped when they heard the cat's cry. It's captured in another half Maverick's claws.

"Axl! Take care of him!!"

X suddenly carelessly shoved Zero to Axl who came to get the red Hunter just in time. The blue Hunter was secretly surprised that he'd placed his best friend's life in the young inexperience Hunter's hand.

"Hai!" Axl said firmly even he quite wasn't sure.

"Zero!! May I borrow your Z-saber? OK? Thank you!" The blue Hunter shouted and ran to get the said weapon on the floor.

"Whatever!!" The red Hunter shouted back. What else he could say? His friend had gotten it already.

They didn't notice the red blinking light of the broken red scar on the Maverick's face. Axl suddenly turned to stop the other half Maverick's claws with his pistol and shot with the other pistol. Yet, it's his body that suddenly felt like something either crashed it or stopped it in the place. The half Maverick slashed his chest with its hidden blade on its chest and stabbed right through his sides and Zero's body with its hidden blade on its side.

His body arched painfully with the pain. His blood sprayed all around when the blade in his sides were yanked out violently. His eyes widened with the pain. He coughed his substitute red blood in his throat out and grasped heavily. His blood splashed on Zero's face and mixed with the red Hunter's. The only things he just saw in his dull eyes were Zero's pale face and his widen dull eyes. He heard X called his name and he knew what he should do. He had to bring himself and Zero out of here. He had to protect him. But he couldn't move. His body didn't listen and only collapsed on the red Hunter.

His pain was slowly subsided to nothing. He didn't feel anything, though he's shoved and slammed hard on the wall like a broken doll. His mind ordered his body to struggle out of the half Maverick's grasp as a new black beast Maverick explored the wall and came to grasp the motionless Hunter in its claws. It switched in invisible mode and disappeared in the shadow.

"I'm sorry Zero. I can't protect you. I'm….sorry……..X…Zero."

The young broken hunter said quietly to his comrades. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop that kidnapper and even move to help X and their cat. He's so useless and couldn't even say one word.

_Please….Forgive me….for not helping you…X, Zero…._

He only had those words left in his mind before his world completely faded to nothing.

…**End Axl term…**


	4. Chapter 4 Cat term

**A/N...Hiya! Sorry for anyone who waiting my fic! Update! Wow! I didn't knowI would write this long. But, I'll tried my best for my story. It'll End, don't worry. I won't never leave it non End for sure. It's ny thanx for everyone who read my fic!**

**I'll remind you all again, All characters in my fic except my OC Cat, are belonged to Capcom, so don't be serious if there is s'th strange. Oh! and please be gentle with my words and writting or grammabecause this my first fanfic in this language in my life. I'm not born with it.**

**This chapter is my OC Cat turn! My little cute cat! I tried to make it liked our red hunter, Zero! Hehe...-**

**Don't be puzzled with I called my cat him not it. That's because I thought about my cat as a person not just an animal.**

**Now with my fic. Begin!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Talk"**

_Think_

**_Talk..._Computer said.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**When the cat met...**

**...Cat term...**

The padding and clicking sound of metal touched each other echoed all of the old building. The black figure liked beast dragged the red figure lazily along the dirty floor as if it quite too boring to even move its own legs without interesting in the red crimson blood that painted the floor like red road behind its path.

Sighting in scare, the little orange yet red figure in the black Maveric claws startled with how much the red figure's blood had been leaving from his body. No matter how it tried to scratch, scream or struggle with all power it had, that's not work. Although its heart still screamed and wanted to get to the red fallen comrade but its body betrayed it, too tired to do after several hours. If it could even get one of its claws off of this Maveric's stupid claws, this damn Maveric would be dead so long. It'd to get out of here. It'd to. The little fur glared at the red comrade with a worry sight.

It turned back to look the cracking and olden metal door in front of it when the padding sound had stopped. The panic and scare suddenly painted itself on its master creature's face when it smelled the familiar scent.

_No! Please! Not here!_

The little fur unconscious struggled crazily, trying to get free. If it'd to end up here again so, it'd escape out for what. It'd to do something now or never could get out of here forever. The train of thought and frustration's stopped with the shape of pain got through its body. It bit its bottom lips hard, trying not to scream at the hurt of the black Maveric stabbed its claws in one of its front leg, making it stop struggled immediately and try to stay still as much as possible. It didn't deep but it still hurt liked hell.

"Stay still." The lowest groaning and harsh voice said, making shiver ran down the little creature's back and feel scary. The metal door side-slid opened to welcome the black Maveric.

"Well. Well. Use so much time, isn't it?" The old figure in long white gown said without turning around to his comrade who bowed respectfully. That cool and deep sound quite not please with what its master got. Even the black comrade could succeed its mission as it'd ordered.

"Please, forgive me, my master. But we got the targets as your order. The official plan worked one hundred percent, sir, even had a few difficult things. Lost 0257 Gamma and 3654A Belta for accomplished the mission." The loyal comrade accessed its mission carefully.

"Never mind them. It's I expected. But what I didn't access in my plan was that. You disappoint me, stupid Maveric!"

_This damn fool Maveric is sure dead...Serve it..._The little creature secretly though to itself.

Without turned around, the electric shocked through the black body. Just one blink, BOOM! The black comrade's gone, leaving only ashes before it's even knew what's its master meant. Without interesting, the man yet old turned around and walked calmly to his two favorite figures who'd pushed away at the wall behind them by the impact of the boom.

The little cat immediately pushed itself up to stand in its defend mode, bending down to prepare to attack anytime in front of its red fallen hunter. The firer of fight and determination of protection showed itself in the emerald cat's eyes, staring every move of its enemy. The hissing sound echoed all over the room, warning. But it made the man quite more amused than scared. He still kept walking and kneeled down in front of the little defending creature. The shivering hand but strong as metal reached to the hissing creature and grasped the little fur's neck easily and fast before it'd even react liked it's nothing. His face still had a gentle but sadistic inside smile on his lips.

"Now, let's see my little children. I thought you'd get reward for this precious mission."

The man said with a harsh voice and glared the red favorite hunter behind, making the fur in his hand liked steel felt so frighten and struggle more to get free.

"Don't give me that look. You'd proud of your mission, my little boy. If it's not your, my small request wouldn't be succeed. And I really glad that you're perfectly save. I'm really proud of you, my favorite masterpiece."

_But I'm not you sick bastard! Proud of myself? Don't joking me. I'm sure if I could slash you in countless pieces and bury them in the deepest hell I can ever find, it'd be the best thing I have ever done._ The little hissed back furiously. It's eyes showed every words in its thought and furiousness in its mind.

"That's my little best. You're always so tough as I creating you. Let's see how's your little friend, hn? Is he like you?" The man said in amused voice. Before the little cat could react, everything's went all black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MHHQ, Lifesever room

The blue hunter sat, leaning on the wall far away, crossing legs , closing eyes and putting his shin in his palm didn't even motion with the sound of Lifesever who crazily walking here and there passed him, doing their best to help his young comrade, laying on the metal table in front of him. He didn't remember how he'd gotten in and sat here even though it's just a few minutes had passed. It's seemed didn't have anybody see or notice or just let him sitting mindless there, who knew. But what it's, it didn't matter with him.

The favorite hunter just started blankly. May be, it's just he himself really felt sorry and worry about that young reploid. He felt like he thought a lot of thing in his head but he couldn't even remember just one.

"X! Where the hell are you?"

_Whatta luck of me…._X snapped out of his thought and glared his side of his helmet where the voice came from. _What's that reploid woman want?_ X thought slowly standing up and replied lazily. He just felt enough with this great Navigator. Might because, she had never helped him just once even though she's Navigator and sat working in front of the main Computer of HQ. And certainly, she should be the first one who knew what's going to happen or be the first one who got intruders.

"You'd to go to the incident place. That incident's your case and responsibility to look after."

_Believe her! Dammit!_ _She still can said that even Zero and the cat were kidnapped and this kid nearly die._ X's face twisted a little with anger. _That's why I'm enough with her._ He included.

"Why I bother. I sent my underlines to do that already. Anyway, How about Zero and the cat?" The blue comrade cut the other short with calm and smooth voice. What's for him to do cleaning and clear such a thing liked that, every thing's burned by that damn Maveric that'd given for a gift before it left. Not even him who nearly died in that fire sea but all of the HQ hunters if that water machine didn't work. He knew it's his responsibility but he's Maveric hunter not a cleaning reploid, anyway.

"Ur…Yes, I followed the track of that Black Maveric or Zero and the cat but all of their sonar system're cut so, I didn't know if Zero or the cat still be all right. Um…And Signus want to see you. And….I'm really sorry about what's happened."

"That's OK. I'll be right there." _At lease she has some common sense._ The blue hunter smirked with his own thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HQ's main control room

The great Navigator turned to meet the greatest hunter of HQ walking in a little quickly. She didn't have to wait the other asked and turned back to type quickly on the keyboard to show what's she'd gotten.

"Here's the place that Zero's sonar system was cut."

The huge surface glass of the computer in front of Alia showed all the said area, marking the place with a blinking red light. Several green quadrilaterals with data base of its area showed around, telling all of information of landscape.

"Can you identify this place?" X asked with a smooth voice, starting at the blinking point.

When the replied accessed an order, all the landscape picture of blinking red mark changed to be a green grid form and the same quadrilaterals with different data showed themselves, again.

"Could you transport me to that point? I guess I'd tried to research from that. Zero might be somewhere in that place." The blue hunter said with hope in his heart.

"Yes, but after you go to Signus. May be he want to know about this first before he permits you and takes this to his responsibility."

"Yeah. Than I'll take this with me. Could you write the report about this for me, now?"

"Yes, of cause. Thanks for that."

"It's nothing." The great hunter mumbled under his breath and walked quietly to leaning on the wall, near the door waiting_. This rescue mission would be long. Please, wait for me Zero._ The blue comrade thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.'s another old building, secret base

"X…." The cat suddenly turned around at the quiet sound of the fallen red hunter who sat lending on the old cool metal wall, head bended down. His wrists over his head and ankles were bind by heavy big metal bond that hanged on the wall. The pal skin of his handsome yet beautiful face showed all over bruise and painful several deep cuts on his cheeks. The blond hair that's used to soft and fell down cover his side face liked curtain was stained with his own red crimson blood. The figure who had been the strongest, greatest and toughest hunter of MHHQ was just the weakest and poorest reploid in the world, right now. The cat felt very concerned and sorry with its precious hunter who was been liked this 'cuz of it. If it had not run into him, all of this'd have never happened. The furious of that stupid Dr., what it'd done and the hurt liked hell in its heart when it started at the fallen figure painted itself on its master's face. Before it could even thought of escape and help the red hunter way, the metal door side-slid opened for the figure walking inside.

"My. My. How'd you my pet. Oh! And my favorite great hunter?"

A mocking voice and the crude smile made the little creature feel sick. Its master walked calmly to kneel down in front of the blond without interesting with the furious hissing sound of the little fur.

Dr. cubed the creamy and motionless face, raising it up. He seemed really amused that this pal skin of this reploid face still showed everything he'd done in the last time. The cruel smile's dropped immediately when he started at the red hunter's eyes, even that cloud and blind eyes didn't show anything but they still gave him a challenge all the time. His lips was parted but didn't have just a single word got through before they changed to a favorite smirk. That smart smirk and challenging face made the man's face red with his angry and slapped the reploid in his grip hard, making his face turned to his side forcefully.

"Don't you dare challenge me like that you pity reploid!"

The man smirk satisfy with the red hand make stand out on the pal cheek. He rubbed the red mark with his thumb playfully. Even smirk still on his lips but his mood dropped again when his prisoner still had that smirk on his lips.

"What'd be your punishment? I guess this'd be the best like the last time, hn? It'd easier for me if you're in your human form for my research and experiment. You're the greatest legendary hunter of MHHQ and the most modern reploid from the last era and still be even now. You'd prefer your life more than your ego and be a good boy. I'd really disappoint if I have to lose the great experiment like this. So, don't piss of me." He turned to smirk and said with his superior voice.

_I prefer…...death more than….listen to you. _The red hunter secretly thought to himself.

The little creature's eyes went wide with horror painted on its face when it started at the said thing that damn Dr. pulled out from his white gown for his said punishment, a small electric shock machine. The cat panic for the red hunter who still motionless even that crazy thing just inch away from his right side neck.

The electric went through the reploid body made the screaming voice get through his lips that parted as wide as possible, echoed all over the base. Every minute of torture made a sadistically crude smirk on the man's lips wider. The white light of electric shock dimmed the dark in the room and made the look on the sordid Dr. look scarier.

The little cat struggled so hard in its bond. Its pleading eyes stared at the red hunter who slamming hard and struggle crazily against the cool metal wall. His claws scratched and dug deep in his pal skin, toning the changing hand painfully. The tiny blood of several reopened wounds had slid down along his body that checking violently before it was boiled to be red smoke.

It really wanted itself can speak, right now. It really wanted to scream in words to stop that hell Dr.. His angry changed to furious that it was so pity, didn't even releasing itself from stupid bond, hanging out from the cool old metal wall. It kept struggle and screamed with its cat sound to try to stopping mad incident in front of it, even it itself was shocked by a small security machine of its bond that released electric to blocking its prisoner from escape.

_Please Stop! Just let him Go! Please!_ Its thought and mind screamed loudly but they never worked and never be liked the last time. What's so pity of itself! This time what it could just do is stare? Just only stare, again? Its tear slid down rapidly along its cheek and drop on the dirty metal ground. Its eyes never left the red figure. Its ears never ignored that painful scream. It really wanted to turn away or just blind or deft so, it had not to see and heard all about this. But it couldn't, it never could. Even it's really hurt liked hell and tortured with its pain deep in its heart.

The tiring of heard and see made it's not even notice itself that its voice turned to a quiet sob with full of sad and sore inside, ready to screaming out any time.

Everything had stopped even it's still staring blankly at the red broken hunter who went limp and didn't give just a single move as if he just died. His red armor now was gone, leaving just a weak human form to see. His tearing deep red shirt and deep blue jeans were stood out liked his red crimson bleeding blood and his soft blond hair. His broken body still was around with mixing red and gray smoke that got through his burning skin and his own crimson blood. Dr. sighted, very satisfy with the red hunter's opened pal skin neck where the transform controlling chip was. The electric shock of the destroyed equipment showed itself through his malting skin clearly.

The tear of sad changed immediately to the tear of furious although it's still running down its face. The hiss of angry, yet pleading sound was heard through the little fur lips. Its steady eyes with tear sighted as they wanted to ask_…Why? Why you have to do this to us? Why you hell bastard just go away and Die!..._ The last word really stressed with all of its emotion.

"I said don't give me that look you stupid cat!"

The little fur snapped out of its thought and gave a short scream with the pain of electric got through its body again. It didn't long but still sore liked hell. _Damn hell that sadistic bastard!_ It thought and still kept its favorite look on its face.

"Damn you cat! You just pity and useless for me, now. I don't see why I still want to keep you so, you better be a good pet and listen to me." The man glared calmly the creature and turned around to his precious red hunter who went back to his motionless body as the same. He quite still angry with that stubborn thing but the cruel smirked appeared on his lips, really satisfy with what he saw.

X….follo…me….The last thing the great hunter told his heart before everything went all black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

987.32 Bata point, the identify place

The blue hunter walked calmly through the huge green forest. It's several hours passed since he'd teleport here. He gaped with familiar sonar system of his nearest friend suddenly got through his own system. Even it's a bit and too least to know where identify place. He didn't feel so surprise if his red friend's signal was disappeared. What he just had to do was tried his best to find this low and blinking signal. At lease it's the only thing he had in his hands.

Several hours passed, X had tracked the signal he still wasn't far from his landing point. This wasn't good he knew but what else he could do. Even frustrating, the great hunter calmed himself and continuity walked. He had to help his friend no matter what. It's the things he had to do himself even Alia had asked and Signas had ordered him to have partner in this rescue mission. It's only his responsibility, anyway.

"Please be all right Zero…." X mumbled under his breath with a pleading sound.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret base, new cage

_Why does the hell that stupid Dr. wanted to move me here. He still not busy enough?_ _But I at lease thank that Bastard, this cage's easy, yet this irritate bond still was the hell. _

The red yet orange cat thought suspiciously and glared angrily to the same electric security over it head, on the wall. Its mind screamed happily with its chance even it still had to use the time for its bond first. Its widen retina cough everything all around it. The sight was scanned and changed to be a green grid to analysis inside. Even it stared straight with all its concentrated but it still acknowledged everything around it. The data list ran rapidly on its surface eyes, showing their result.

_Computer, creating the result and percent of possible to be succeed in its program. _The little creature closed its eyes and turned to concentrate with its support system liked movable small system of computer in its head.

**_Outside, two Maverics. Succeed 80 …_** The smooth sound said in its head, answering its master's order.

_That wouldn't hard._ The cat thought carefully.

**_Two electric securities on each side of the wall, near the cage, over the Maveric. Succeed 65…_**

_A bid difficult but not too hard. Next._ A Smirk appeared on its lips.

**_Three monitors outside on the ceiling, opposite the cage and two on the ceiling inside. Succeed 50…_**

_Damn! It's decrease._ It thought quite angry.

**_One electric security system, 2.58 Beta M2 communicate and linking through all the 56920 C1 system. Succeed 45... _**

_Great! Just Great! It locks all of my system._ The little fur hissed quietly. _Enough. Identify the four case, how do I increase the possible succeed?_ The creature cut its computer shortly.

The little cat wait a few minutes but it still received nothing. It suddenly noticed its question wouldn't properly. How's the computer analysis your asking if it didn't have some guide. It smirked, amusing itself. Just have to try again. A few minutes passed, it still had not having an idea. But the hope raised itself in its heart when it turned to scan around and noticed a big red unseen wire of electric security machine behind the wall. The cool smirk appeared on its master's lips. Its eyes turned to lit up with hope. Why it didn't think of this before.

_About, cut down this electric machine's energy. The follow result and other better solution?_

**_Percent of possible situation increase to 85. Result…The wire, 25.36 is the main wire of energy, linking straight with others. Damage… Give two impacts, four're down, releasing their prisoner and four're down, calling all of other security systems in this building, 50 of the Maverics'll come here in 120 seconds. Advice of making better situation, having another attention and firs, is released from electric security system, 2.58 Beta M2. Include all of situation, possible…_**

The little cat listened carefully, the pleasure smirk appeared on its lips. This solution's easier than it thought. It just wait for a right time and change. _Just only thing, it'd rather didn't have to wait too long._ That thought made the hurt paint itself on its master face.

_Hang on, the red greatest and best hunter of MHHQ._ It thought and fell in deep peaceful sleep, tiring with its hard day.

…**End Cat term…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End as beautiful! Thanx for everyone for red my fic! I hope you like my OC Cat. He's so cool. **

**I'll tried my best at my next chapter for everyone!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Normal term

**A/N: Yeah! Finally update...T-T Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thank for you all review. (Huge and kiss everyone...) Itried my best with every chapter so, I'm really glad you all love them. This part isn't for anyone as its chapter's title. Might warning you all, my this story isn't long. Because it's my first fanfic as i used to say, so I didn't dare to write long. This seem bore from my crazy of Mega Man X even I never play its game before in my life (I read its Manga book, don't worry.) and my idol, Zero. He's really soooo coool+...(I'm crazy with Rockman.EXE Anime right now...)**

**Oh!go back to my fic again...Beside my crazy, it's the sample of my huge project of my crossover fic, so sorry again with its might short fic. But it's not end in this chapter, don't panic...**

**Please enjoy****my new chapter...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Talk"**

**_Think or Mentally talk_**

------------- Mean Changing screen

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**When the cat met...**

**...Normal term...**

Huge green forest, identify point

The blue hunter carefully tracked his friend's low sonar system, bewaring everything all around him. At least, he felt a bit relieve that he came the right way and all around this area seemed didn't have so much security system or Maveric guards liked the others. His experience from the past wars who said it didn't use, even though he still better in fighting, face to face. They helped him survive from fatal battles and wars. The gentle smile appeared on his lips, amusing with his own thought against his hurt feeling in his heart.

The sagging sound behind a bush, behind made X suddenly got out of his zone out and turned around to standing in his defend mode, charging plasma energy in his left buster, ready to shoot any time. Eyes narrowed, he knew it was reploid stalker or more might be Maveric when the sagging sound changed to be a padding sound.

_But wait, this padding is so familiar. It's really him? But he'd be in ICQ case and Lifesevers's hand. How and whatta hell is he come here. He wants to die?_

The great hunter thought lowering his blue buster, changing it back to his white hand and stood tall liked one of Zero's favorite post, one hand rubbing behind his head, another put on his hip and one foot tapping impatient on the dirty ground. He gave a tiredly breath and called the other.

"You'd better come out. I know it's you Axl. Your stalking and hiding experience aren't good enough for me."

A few minutes, the young hunter walked quietly through the bush. X felt a bit sorry with this boy behind his stoic face. This young hunter seemed better send back immediately and well stayed in bed. X gave a heavy sight and asked calmly with a bit angry in his voice.

"What the heck are you doing here?" _And how's Lifesever let him go?_ His narrowed eyes never left the young.

That harden and cool voice of X made Axl hesitated with his own answer. He knew he shouldn't be here even it's Signus's order. With this weak body, how he made himself get through the entire mission without to be killed. The young hunter looked on the ground, didn't dare to look the other and said quietly. "It's Signus's order. He wanted me to come to help you in this mission."

"He didn't know that you nearly died in froth that Maveric?"

"Yes, he knew but…... I nearly jumped and punched him when he said he sent me not the others 'cuz he want the great and perfect hunter protected MHHQ. How ta hell he said that? He said liked you guys isn't something important more than his love MHHQ!"

The angry long words made X jumped a bit and had to agree with this point. That's Signus typical; as commander, always worried with his MHHQ first as his giving programmed and duty. But even that and he understood himself, the blue hunter still wanted to kick that big ass commander, too.

"You'd. Now, let's go. Zero's waiting for us." The older hunter turned to walk away but stopped and turned around when the other still stood and gave him a question sight. _This kid…._ He gave a tired sight and said.

"It's seemed I don't have a choice, anyway. But if you still worry yourself or something else, you just make sure you're useful. That's all. C'mon! I found Zero's sonar system, so we better hurry."

The young hunters immediately nodded his head, smile on his lips and walked after his older comrade who walked away without a second look. At least X didn't send him back as he thought and let him come along. He had to admit that he himself want to come, too, even in weaken status liked this, anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret base, cat's cage

_C'mon! Just a bit….There…Almost….That's it!_

Who said it's bad to have electric shock linked with your system. The electric from security system over the cat's head suddenly shocked and error with overload of heat the prisoner raising its energy went through it. Cracking and dropping energy sound was heard but the little creature didn't even bother it would make the Maveric guard come here. That's what it had expected, anyway. A crude smirk appeared on the cat's lips. Its eyes gave an amusing look when it saw two Maverics rushed in the cage.

_Why don't I think of this at first?_ It thought itself amusing and waited patiently the duo Maverics to come near it. They both walked calmly to their prisoner while scanned and checked all everything irregular. One of them suddenly cried but didn't have even a bit of sound got through its mouth when its throat was cut sharply. Before the other knew what's happened, it experienced those claws, too.

_Sorry, guys. I better cut you off before you could touch me. Oh! And thanks for this data plan of this base._

It blew a last kiss to the both death and disappeared in the shadow liked a ghost with a small hardchip in its mouth. It didn't hesitate to get out or monitors in its cage. The outside never knew at least after twenty seconds 'cuz it'd changed the receiving picture system in their data system to have just only its picture, laying and bond as the same position before it destroyed its bond.

_Now, let's see where our favorite red hunter…. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.'s lab

The man yet old walked quietly passed the door of his secret lab. His medium high and gaunt body was hided under long white gown. His eyes were bright even in the dark of the room that's surround with several computer, electronic new and old machine, countless pasts of reploid and Maveric and strange goods or else who wanted to know what were that crazy things this nuts man had. His thin lips curbed a smirk cruelly. His eyes showed all his sick lustful and desired of reploid when he saw the red greatest and best hunter laying on a metal table arms and legs were bind, ready for his surgery and examination for his research. Several wires plugged in his head and humanoid body, on other end of them plugged with stand monitor beside the table, linking every information and data of him. Dr. crossed the room to his favorite hunter and accessed an order into the monitor, checking his examinee. He knew it quite didn't necessary but better made sure his hunter wouldn't escape from his hands. So, he had to ensure the energy of this reploid was decreased to the lowest level as much as possible without shutting him off. He's really proud and would reward himself that finally he had the greatest reploid in his hand. His face lit up all his fascinated of what he had in front of him and amazing in unbelievable system of this humanoid. Even Zero's in the lowest energy situation, his healing system still kept running although it's much slower than usual. And just hour had passed; his all damages were almost done by his repairing himself system. That made Dr. didn't have choice. He had to lower energy of the hunter, making him get back in half unconscious sleeping, again and don't get up to rip his head off.

"You can't blame me. 'Cuz you're so wonderful and had an amazing operation system. Your data and program of moving, fighting and especially emotion were very perfect and unbelievable normal even you have Sigma virus in you. Beside, you still greater than any reploid in this era even you'd created and be the one from the past era. I really envy your creator. It'd be good if I could create good reploid as him. And the only way I could do that is studying everything inside of you and analysis them just a bit. See? It's nothing much."

The man said enjoying himself without noticed the pairs of eyes of a little creature lit widely, staring through the space between metal cages of air duct, on the ceiling of the room. It's lips gave a cool and scary smirk.

_This sick bastard never got out of this._ The creature thought giving quiet giggle through its lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0236 Beta Point, forest near the old building

BOOM! Black Maverics liked beast was explored by the young hunter's several shoots of his pistols. After he made sure all his enemies were died, he lowed keeping his arms and walked quietly to kneel beside his older hunter who stood hiding behind the wall of the old building. The blue hunter just glared at the other didn't say anything as he knew his young comrade safe and made around this area clear.

"Turn your sonar system and determinative target system on, Axl. We have to catch Zero's and avoid Maveric guard as much as possible."

"But if I open my sonar system, it won't catch by the security system or monitors of this building?"

"Yeah, it'll be catch. That's why I told you to open your determinative target system, too. So, you could avoid that Maverics in the base. Even this way, it still be the hard way but we haven't other choice. If we have to fight, we'll do. We don't have such a time, right now. Zero's sonar system and energy are lowering in every minutes. If we didn't hurry, we'll lose him and this wouldn't be good."

_Damn! This'd be the very first time I said this much in my life. I wonder Zero'd say if he has to describe all this. He doesn't talkative type, anyway._ X thought amazing himself but sure didn't show it on his stoic face.

Axl just nodded with a look of amazed on his face. He never heard this guy talked with him this much, even it's all necessary things he had to say, anyway. He wanted to say something more but the other broke him and jerked head to the direction, continuing sneaked along the metal wall to find the way to get inside without notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air duct

The cat still stared at figures from its hiding place. It clenched teethes a bit angry. It's difficult to scan all around the room from here 'cuz the monitor of security system's just on the wall below from its body. _Raising energy by moving or running any program, it's caught in no time. Than, how the heck's it go in there?_ The little creature thought frustration. But before it'd turn around, it'd seen the flash of blue and black of two figures on the screen of the monitor on the opposite wall, the red blinking light turn on rapidly, showing the both intruders. It quickly looked down the crazy man, hoping he didn't notice it. And yes! He still busied gathering the things for his surgery. But if that dangerous blinking light still on liked that, he'd sure notice it. It'd to do something, now before its lucky chance would run away. But how? The creature would kick its ass that it didn't have any idea, yet.

The little cat sighted heavy, zone out with its own thought. It snapped out of its think when it unconscious stared at the red hunter's blank eyes.

**_See something interesting, stupid cat? If yes, just…..Do it. Don't worry about me?_** Even, his eyes were blank and cloud without pupil they still could showed what the red hunter want to say as he said it by his voice.

_How ta heck I didn't worry about you, dumb reploid? Do you know what do you told me to do? Hell! If I slow down even just a minutes, you sure be death. _The creature said back through its cat eyes, secreting thought itself…._And if you die, what'll be the worth I and that two weaken hunters even being here. How the hell he said that but looked likely he don't care._

**_Nah! I just shut my energy down before the current regulator would overload and BOOM! That's it. We have to give that two kids some help, anyway._** The answer made the other feel liked he's smirking. The creature couldn't stand to snap back.

_Still have energy to even do that? I don't thing, so. But…. Shi! Don't blame me I don't warn you. Your stupid choice, anyway._ The cat really wanted to interject but it wouldn't work. It's knew itself from the blond's exterminating eyes.

_Computer, scan this room area._ The little comrade went back in its own system, careless with the monitors in the room. The wee sound, running program as its ordered went on just a minutes before accessed its result to its master.

_**Four monitors on each side of the walls, linking with that main computer beside the humanoid. All of system in this base're linked to another main computer on the wall opposite the door. The energy……**_

_That's it. Thanks._ The little cat cut its computer short when it got what it wanted. Even it made up its mind but it still didn't sure and didn't want to do this. But it's the other choice so it didn't matter if it wanted to do it or not. It nodded to the red hunter before jumped out for the riskiest rescue mission.

The busied man's suddenly slammed hard on his back, on the hard metal floor before he even know what was happened. What he just only felt was his painful back and chest that's stuck just a second by something had jumped on him. He didn't even have time to know that the intruder jumped off him and slashed the first main computer, releasing the hunter. It immediately jumped away, distant itself when the machine stared to explore.

The weak hunter jerked his body up even he barely had energy in his body. Zero shut his system down in time when he heard the cracking and small shocking sound of the machine beside him. But his lifeless body and system suddenly jerked alive again by damn wires sticking with his head and body brought electric of overheat and overload system through his own system straightly. It didn't shame to burn the reploid and show itself around the hunter's body clearly. All of his body's hot and burned as hell. The smoke of heat got through his pal skin as trying to decreasing the burning heat. But it didn't work and increased in every minute made the fatal hunter screaming loudly. He didn't even have time to know anything all around him. His lifeless eyes didn't see. His ears didn't hear, even the electric sound that was killing his burning body. Just the sore and deadly pain of his body he felt.

The only thing he could do was giving his sight to the cat in the midair who'd rushed behind him to cut the wires after it got his sight and turned to the second main computer, leaving the comrade slammed on the hard floor. It hissed frustration with the red hunter's words echoed in its head. How ta hell he still keep saying that way, even love your poor precious, will ya?

_Don't bother me…Just screw that stupid computer._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the secret base, 5th floor

The blue comrade suddenly froze with his impact feeling of somebody. He didn't have to ask who, he already knew. His eyes full wide, sweat appeared itself all of his body and his skin paler than sheet when he got the screaming feeling of his best friend. He nearly jumped out off his hiding place when next minute everything he had felt was gone completely, if the young comrade beside him didn't hold him back just in time. The young hunter's look and face showed all of his frustration and suspicious with a bit surprise with his older hunter.

"Whatta heck did you do? You're nearly caught. What's wrong?" Even Axl asked a bit angry but he still had worry sound in his voice. He eyed the other carefully and waited his answer patiently.

The young jumped a bit when the older hunter suddenly stood and said walking away, didn't even bother anything no matter Maveric guards or security systems. And he didn't bother if the young hunter would follow him or not.

"Cancel all of our plan. We'll got Zero back face to face. You better don't come 'cuz you're in my way."

The younger comrade's face twitched a bit and felt hurt with that cool words even he knew the reason the other said that were true and made sense. Who'd have time to help a weak and didn't full healing comrade liked him. But that's not the matter, he's going, anyway.

"Than, why the hell I have to go back? What's happen, anyway? Why did you suddenly change the plan like this? Something wrong's happen with Zero? At least tell me, will ya?"

The curious kid nearly bumped the other if he didn't break himself in time when the older suddenly stopped and said without turning around with the same cool voice.

"Stop asking and yes, it's Zero. And you better get yourself useful with what's forth you if you still want to come along."

The younger comrade didn't have time to know the other's next words. He had to bring his favorite two pistols out and made himself useful as the older hunter had said if he really still wanted to stay in this rescue mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr's ruin lab

"No! You don't!"

The nuts man screamed loudly and rushed to rescues his left main computer but it's too late. The hunter surprisingly blocked him away by his kick in his gut, sending him to slamming hard on the wall far away before he himself faced the floor again, losing all off his energy completely. Smoke still kept got through all of his body. Deep crimson red of his not healing yet wounds was evaporated to be red smoke, floating mix with the other gray. But he still could make his favorite smirk on his part lips, gasping a bit with his deadly pain of his sore and burned body.

Surprising, everything just had happened in a few minutes. The freaking man still didn't give up and made his broken body to the other computer that controlled security system. He turned it on without notice from the little creature who's busing with its main computer just in time the poor computer's explore, cutting down all of energy in the base. The alarming sound echoed all around the base even all of cooperation system energy and data're shut down completely, calling all of the black Maveric in this area to come here. The red blinking light on every monitors show the pictures of the two intruders just a minute before it's shut down, too. All of this uncontrolled made Dr.'s very furious.

"You stupid damn reploid! Whatta hell did you do? Why in hell did you all weak hunter have to bother and interject my plan! You all die! Got them!"

The furious man ordered his black comrades loudly and got a few comrades to bother with his red hunter who stay still on the floor. His controlling and changing his appearing body system was shocked and cooperated not properly, again after got electricity through its system. Making, his body change blinking between his human and reploid body and system in every second.

But before the Black comrades would even move, the two of them were shot die by several shots from behind. The man screamed surprisingly and turned around suddenly to stay as far as possible behind his comrade and shouted his order, again. Loyal Maverics howled accepting their order and charged to attack the duo hunter.

It'd be him the great hunter who jumped in the battle and got the nuts man down but he leaved it to his young comrade instead when he saw his fallen friend on the floor. The kid seemed quite knew about this, so he didn't said anything and took his fight easily, making the blue hunter didn't have to bother the Maverics much, shooting just who on his way. But before X could even lay his figures on his friend, he's pushed and slammed on his back on the floor, beside his friend by something cruelly jumped on his chest. The cat helped him from the Maveric's deadly claws just in time. They both had to jumped away immediately to avoid the second strike and fight even didn't want to. The red hunter's more important.

"You better go help that kid." X told the cat quietly while gave several blue plasma shots from his favorite buster and got over it by jumping on its head to bring himself near his friend again. The little fur had just given hn sound and its lovely deadly claws to the Maveric in froth it before went to help the other hunter.

Even the fight and this black Maverics didn't hard to manage but they still barely counting out off this and even bother with the man who stood far in the corner of the room, beside didn't notice that the man got near one of computer, accessing some order in the machine. The crude smirk appeared on his lips. His eyes lit with his own victory even he was standing in his burning liked hell lab.

"You all will never get me or my examinee! Never!"

His shouting voice echoed all over, breaking the fight shortly. Before the tree reploid would react, the floor under the man's feet and Zero were disappeared, letting the two fallen down to somewhere who the hell know. The scene had happened a second ago made everything all around the three was quiet. They didn't hear anything even the hissing and moving sound of the black Maverics claws getting near them. The vision they only saw was their broken red hunter fallen down, disappearing in froth their eyes. The little fur and Axl suddenly snapped out off their zone out and turned to looked surprisingly at the blue hunter who said with his darkest, lowest and harshest voice they never heard in their life.

"You! How you dare touch Zero and brought him away from me, again!"

Without saying another word, the furious hunter went to his dark mode, black armor on his body and eliminated the entire Black comrades in froth him just a few seconds. The both reploid felt chill ran down their back with what they saw, didn't dare to get in the fight and stood keeping their distant away. The one who stood proudly with corpses of Maverics on the floor and the living flame that now burning everything all around him was aliked Maveric, may be more than that. His narrowed eyes, his aura and his hissing sound were something of who came from the deepest hell. They didn't even dare to say a single word or move to the deadly hunter.

"C'mon, we have to fine Zero before that freaking bastard would take him away."

The softer and calmer, still stoic as stone sound made Axl and the little cat on his shoulder give a surprise look but don't say anything and follow the blue dangerous hunter who walked away without a second look quietly.

**End Normal term**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: (Again...) Few! Finally End another chapter. Thanx for reading! I'll try my best in my next chapter and improve my skill.**

** Please R&R...**


	6. Chapter 6 Ending term

**A/N: YAY! Finally complete! Thank for everyone to always keeping fallow my fic. Thank you very much. This part I really did my best to write and make every character present their character as much as they are. Please, love them after you read, Heheheheheh.**

**Anyway, for as you all to knewI never thoughtI would get any review but I got six, so thanx very much again. I promist i'll do my best with my new story and my Gundam wing fanfic I start to post chapter in and will tried to post next as soon as possible. I'd reall thankx all of you who read my Mega Man fic to read my Gundam wing fic, too. Please, love them or if you don't liked it you all could tell me.**

**Anyway, again, with this story I have to thank all of charactors in my fic, too. They really worked hard for my fic, especially Zero, Hohohohohohoh...-...**

**Oh! back to my fic again, I really got Zero with X, so please! It's just shounen-ai but you all could imagine further than that if any of you want, I opened chance for all of you to let your immagine explore, Hohohohohoho...Beside, it could be Zero/Axl too if you like, I love this couple too. Axl's soo cute! I really love three of them, especially Zero.**

**Please Enjoy with my last chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Talking

_Thinking_

_--------- changing screen_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**When the cat met...**

**...Ending term...**

Along the first floor of the base

Two figures run as fast as possible to get out of here, leaving the others black comrade to watch their back. The man in long white dirty gown run and turned to look behind him every minutes to make sure himself that his black Maveric who cradled the red hunter in its claws carefully was still running behind his back. His face showed all of his nervous and frighten the hunter would catch him.

"Hurry up, will ya, you stupid Maveric?"

He suddenly frosted when the padding sound of his comrades were disappeared completely even the Maveric's behind him. He's really hesitated and too frightening to turn around but he had to. Just a single sound of shooting echoed all over, the loyal comrade slammed hard on its stomach on the floor. Its claw accidentally gave a lone deep cut on the body's chest in its claws. The red blood from them both mixing together on the metal floor beneath their fallen body.

Dr. stared frighten at the three figures and the blue buster in froth him, not far away. He stepped back with every step the others stepped nearer. His shaking hand suddenly brought out a long laser blade and grasped the red fallen hunter in his arm as his hostage. He didn't care anything right now beside his love life.

"Don't…Don't you dare to come near me or he'll die!" He shouted with shaking voice. Even his hands shaking badly but they still kept in its place firmly.

Axl who stood behind X suddenly jumped and was going to run when he saw the blade tough the pal skin of Zero's neck made the tiny blood dripping down along his skin but the older hunter extend one of his arms, stopping him and walked calmly forward himself, careless the irritating Dr.'s warning sound. His eyes were blank and emotionless but tears of his furious and harden feeling deep in his heart slowly slid down along his cheeks. His voice's shaking.

"Quit being a bastard and be a man, you jerk. Why you just even stop and go away? Why you had to bother us and Zero at the first? Why? We don't just the machine for your stupid research. We have mind like you human, so why? If this…If it didn't your stupid freaking bastard of your research and nuts of you, all of this'd never been happened….."

The sadden hunter slowly raised his buster and shot the two Maverics who'd appeared out of nowhere behind the man without a look and continue walked calmly to the frighten human. He leaned his head to dodge the blade the man threw at him before he himself released his grasped and rushed away for his dearly life.

Just the only hissing sound and the shout of the young comrade and the little cat who both had run to him before the sound of the only shoot's released from the blue buster's barrel was echoed all over in time the base's exploring sound.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed after rescue mission

The padding sound of young black hunter made everybody who walked pass him turn to see what's happened. But the young didn't give them even look. His mind's just set with only the Lifesevers or Zero's underlines. He really wanted to be the first to see the red hunter's released from Lifesevers's hand. But when he came to visit in this morning he'd gone already as always. Now, he even wanted to bump with the older blue comrade. He's sure himself that this guy must know. But the problem was they could be the most difficult guys to fine in the world if they wanted.

_Where the heck were they? X didn't stay in his room and Lifesevers's room, too. May be he's with Zero right now but where's he? I don't receive their sonar system from anyway. Where else's their favorite place? Shi! I really want at least they let me know._

Axl thought with a bit sad in his mind. He truly thought he at least was trustful enough for his two comrades who's be liked his second family, even the blued comrade quite didn't like him but at least he let him hang around and be his partner in his mission, anyway. He quite surprised that even the blue hunter was liked that and said cool, sometime crude to him, he still couldn't hate this guy.

The young shocked his head to got out his reckless think and continue walked to fine the duo comrade 'cuz no matter what he really still wanted to see they both, may be quiet a bit more for Zero. He'd really piss himself if he gave up, right now. Even he didn't find the two but at least he showed himself that he flat-out tried his best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere on the edge of the roof doom

The two hunter's very comfortable under the soft ray of the sun and the slowly wind chill passed their body. They seemed didn't bother anything all around them except the other appearance.

"Think we let him busy enough?" The red figure said calmly without open his eyes to look the other or twitched any part of his body. He still had his favorite smirk on his lips and laid on his back, crossing legs and his hands behind his head.

"It's you not me, Zero. I don't feel like I want him here." The blue hunter said back with his low and quiet voice. His eyes never leave the sunset through the white cloud in froth him. He just sat, leaning on the surface of the roof doom behind his back, stretching his one leg and his arms on the other bending.

The red figure just gave a low quiet laugh, didn't said anything and released his locked- sonar system, extending it widely and more enough for the lose kid could find him.

"Don't too much, Zero. You just recover and I really don't want some more people than us."

"Than, you just leave, hn?" The red hunter didn't stand to mock his friend.

"Zero! I'm serious!" X suddenly turned to look his friend's calmly face.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." The other just said lazily.

They just stayed quietly liked that after their talking. They were a bit surprised that their kid hunter and the little cat on his shoulder could find them and got here this quick. They didn't even move and let the young reploid be his way, knowing he didn't dare to come nearer than that and hide behind the metal wall, beside the door of the roof doom far away. Zero thought it's better be that way. The kid and his friend could stay and had the right to hear their talk but quite not if they came and sat with them. They didn't want their opinion for what they never face and had experience liked them, anyway. And his blue friend seemed had the same though, quite more than him. So, they didn't hesitate to let the two stay and listen to their talk as long as they didn't interfere. Beside it'd be fun to see how long this kid could be patient.

They gave a long quiet, just enjoying each other and their sharing bond feeling they had so long together. The blond hunter still kept his eyes shut but the other knew he didn't sleep and still was knowledge everything all around him.

"Why didn't you let me shoot that man?"

The blue hunter asked calmly. His eyes kept on the same position even the shade of dark painted itself on the sky but his body slowly lend down to laid on his side, beside his friend and put his head on his friend's red armor chest. His voice made the listeners jumped a bit with surprise after stayed with the two comrades quiet so long and turned to listen carefully.

"Please, X….Please, just only me, that's enough….. Just only my hands were painted with living blood and sin that never be washed off." Zero said quietly with his steady voice but the other did know his deeply pain in his heart. His blank eyes stared at his raising white hand in front his face. He couldn't change or do anything as long as he still could grasp his saber and fight. He'd never be clean and free from this circle destiny until he teased the fatal pain and die in the battle.

"But my hand had not cleaned, either. There're still had my friends's, reploids I killed." The blue hunter protested quietly. The tears of angry slid down freely along his cheeks and on his friend's chest.

"But they're Maverics and never be human's even you have to fight and be the weapons of the fatal and crazy war. And the one you have not to even give a sorry with was Sigma." The red hunter said back and put his arms around his friend's shoulders and rubbed behind his head gently with his hand.

"But…But, that's helling bastard Dr. hurt you and my friends. He deserve to die 'cuz of that, right. And he'd be if you didn't push my buster away just in a second before I shot." X raised his head up and looked straight into the other comrade's eyes.

"No, X. Even it's true but as I said, just only me. You shouldn't be the one who cross the line liked I did. It isn't you. You're Rockman X who gave his life for the peace of humanity."…_I hope his friends he said was included Axl. Beside, at least the better point is this guy seem don't blame himself so much, right now…_ Zero secretly thought to himself.

"But I don't want to be that one. I wanted to be a monster liked when I'd fought and killed Sigma several times and gave this truly way to that human bastard, too."

"I know." The red great hunter shut his eyes tight. He couldn't stand to see his friend was liked this. It's liked the person in froth him wasn't his X, his best friend he'd known. His arms were tighter the body in his grasp, lending his friend's head down, so he could whisper his repeating words in the other ear. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Several minutes of silence had passed before the blue comrade raised his head above the other's face and said with his true sincerely voice from his heart. The sound of his voice was liked he pleaded his friend to open his eyes and look at him. But what he got just the same words. He felt really shamed himself with what he hadd said and done when he saw Zero didn't looked at him and had his own deeply pain on his face. This time his tears were let out for the sorry of his friend not his angry as before.

"I really sorry Zero. Please, don't. I know what you mean. Just forget what I said. I'll never do that again. Please look at me." The blue younger hunter said with his pleading voice and hugged his friend tightly.

The older comrade just still closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in his blue friend's chest, didn't say a single word. But he knew the other didn't mind and let it go. It's always their way, understood each other without saying much and deep trusted in their heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other side, hiding place

The young black hunter sat, lowing head and crossing legs. His eyes stared his white hands blankly but inside them, mixing and full of his complicate emotion. It's true that he had been talked about their tale and legendary but he still felt as if he heard it in the first time. Just only listened their a few words, he'd have been surprised himself he really upset and felt sincerely sorry with what the older two comrades had experienced. Their quiet and smooth but full of hardness and weak in their voice made him want to jumped out and hugged them both tightly, never let go, again. They looked like poor stray children who never felt love in their heart even they had had each other. At least, they still had each other after got through countless battles and wars.

He really surprised himself with the other side of his heart. He turned to feel envied that they had someone liked the other was his bond and best and closest friend who understood you. It's true that this two could be like this 'cuz they'd known each other for so long, not liked him, just several years. He really hoped he could be part of their sharing bond.

"I wonder how is it when you cry?" The young said senseless to the blue comrade with quiet voice. Even he could transform his body and copy ability and experience of X who he had secretly tried, but he still couldn't cry liked him though he felt sad liked hell. His heart's more pain with every more the two older hunter's words.

The little cat in his lap sighted him with understand his feeling in its eyes. It put its front paw on the sorrow young one cheek gently as if it's tried to suit him liked Zero had done to him when he's upset. The hunter slowly raised his head up and stared at the other's eyes and received the words carefully.

_C'mon! Don't make your face like that. It isn't you didn't have anybody. You have them as your family, right? So, what's the big deal? You'd be happy that at least you have someone you could call your family, again._

"Ya know? Sometime, I really think you're liked Zero? You talk and act or do liked him. And you make me feel warm like when he stay with me. I think he'd say this to me if he's with me, right now. It's funny that it's you not him."

_Thanks. By the way, see? You have s'one who love you and care for you. So, don't make yourself reckless with stupid talk and idea of the others who don't even accept you._ The cat just gave a knowing smile, nearly smirked with the kid thought_…Sure, I'm like him. How I'm not. I have part of his system in me. Thanks for that helling Dr.…_ It secret thought to itself. The crude smirk finally appeared on its lips.

"You know?" The young reploid's eyes wide, quite surprised that this little creature had known about his situation and status in the others hunter's eyes. Even several years, he still had not been accepted from the others and saw as some stranger. There had not had anybody smile and talked to him with sincerely like the two greatest hunter of MHHQ, even never got smile from the older blue comrade, anyway.

_Yeah. I knew. Sorry 'bout that. I'd rather want to rip their head off. Their stupid opinions don't make any sense._ The little fur said back lazily and turned to lie down in the same old position, enjoying with the feeling of the young hunter rubbed its head gently. But before it could fallen to its peaceful sleep, it'd been lift and put on the humanoid's left shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you up but I think I'd better go and got some blanket for those two. They'd rather oversleep here, I guess. Or you just wait here or go to join them. I'm sure they don't mind."

_Don't be stupid, kid. If they mind at first than why they'd not mind, right now. I quite comfortable on your shoulder so, just do whatever you want but not weak me up again. I want my beautiful and peaceful sleep._ The little gave one last sleepy sight before went back to sleep as it said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two favorite hunters

It's really late light now but the red hunter still laid on his back and had his blue friend's head laid on his chest, laying on his side. His eyes left the shade of night sky to give a gently look at his friend figure who shiver a bit with the cold air of the silence night passed him. He didn't mind that the cool figures was unconscious nuzzled his body to trying get rid of the cool of night and grasped his body liked a lifeline. The red hunter just made his arms tighter the body against him. It'd better if they get in and sleep on their comfortable bed but he didn't want to weak his sleeping friend up, who really looked peaceful in his sleep. He raise one hand to rubbed the sleepy figure's head gently while he turned to stared at the blank black sky of night and said with his smooth but careful voice to the new visitor with motionless.

"I thought you're already in bed, Axl. It's really late, right now."

"I…I thought you guys would want this. It's seemed you both will sleepover here and might catch a cool." Axl said the last part even they both knew it was impossible. The young slowly walked beside the older red comrade and kneel down to gave the brown blankets in his arms to the other who gave a knowing smirk and receive the giving objects willingly.

"And whatta 'bout that one?" The red hunter glared the left blanket in the younger arms with a knowing look. It's really fun to mocking the innocent kid a bit. That testing voice and smart smirk made the kid's embarrassing and clumsy hide his blanket behind his back immediately.

"Hn? This…It…It's nothing! I just…just think this cat would want this, too. That's…..That's all."

"Don't worry, kid. You could stay with us. I feel like have some company, anyway. Sit down." The older hunter said laughing quietly, making the blue stirred a bit but kept continuing sleep, cluthing his lifeline body tighter.

"You could just asked, kid. You're worse with pretend, ya know?"

"You…You really don't mind?..Me and the cat?" Axl said carefully sitting beside his red comrade. He really wanted to scream with happy with his lucky chance.

"Yeah, right now so, just stay if you want."

"You know that I was there at the first, right? Why?" He asked his older comrade with low and quiet voice, afraid to weak the little fur in his lap and the other older sleeping comrade.

"You guys have the right to know. It wasn't that important, anyway." The blond just closing his eyes a few minutes and gave a lazy smirk saying with his rare gentle voice.

"I'm really sorry with you guys."

"For what?" The red hunter's face showed his curious a bit. _Why they liked to say this words to me._ He thought

"I…don't know. Even I tried to understand what you'd said but I couldn't. I just sure that I feel this sad for you."

"As I thought and you better be that way. But thanks, anyway." His answer's so calm, gentle and quiet.

The other just nodded his head and turned away to looked the other side. His face showed all of his frustration of didn't understand. He turned to face the other when he felt a hand touched behind his head. His eyes went wide when his head suddenly was on the blond comrade's chest just in a single blink. He gave a few blink of surprise and want to raise his head to look the other face but didn't dare. He turned to feel relieve when he heard the same old calmly and suiting voice.

"Don't think too much. It's nothing and don't have anything to do with you even you try to jump in 'cuz it's the thing you never face and experience. It's just only me and X so, drop it. And for you to secret know, it's just paranoid of us. Nothing more. It's just be, just come and just go away."

His serious yet, amusing voice made the young comrade giggled quietly. Zero gave a secret warmly smile that he finally made this kid liked his younger brother smile again. They both turned to give an interest look when the little cat didn't comfortable with changing position of the black hunter anymore and walked quietly on the blond comrade's chest. Without knowing, the little cat pushed the sleeping head out of the red great hunter rudely, careless it fell on the metal ground painfully. Shocking, The duo hunters gasped with the daring creature laying on the precious place instead, didn't bother what it'd done and the blue hunter who raising his head up and stared at the deadly creature fierily.

Suddenly, it's the crude little fur that was pushed away and the blue hunter brought his favorite position back. But the little angry and frustration little fur didn't give in so easily. They push each other and fight for the poor Zero's chest, didn't bother the owner still laid uncomfortable beneath their reckless fight.

"Hey! Stop laughing, kid! It's not funny!" The red hunter turned to snapped the young comrade who tried his best not to laugh, it's didn't work.

Several minutes had passed or who the heck knew how long until everything went back to silent, right now. The red hunter just pushed his free fallen blond hair out of his face before put it back behind his head. He just gave a tiredly breath, letting the smoke through his lips lazily and stared at the three figures. X's head on his left shoulder, laying on his side. The kid's head on his another shoulder, laying the same position and the last figure who win, curving peacefully on his chest. They seemed didn't mind with his smoking and kept sleeping peacefully.

"Why me…." His voice's really protest with his position and meaning in their thought, pillow but his mind's truly relieved right now that at least this guys didn't blame themselves about his kidnapping too much and smile again, especially X. Just for once, they could be sad for themselves not him, that's what he always hope in his mind. But the other side of his mind he always felt hopeless in his mind with that hope. The red comrade sighted the knight sky blankly before turned to go back to his own sleep with his last promise to himself. Even he couldn't bring them stop blaming themselves about his risking action and his deadly situation in the fight, at least he could try his best to protect them no matter what he had to lose, even his life. Everything would never change no matter what, even himself, too. These were our life, hunter and warrior of fatal wars who brought the peace for human's sake.

…**End Ending term…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Cut! ****Thankx for everyone!**

**Axl: Wow! Finally! (Sit up and stretch)**

**Zero: Yes and if you don't mind, please lend me your hand here. (Still couldn't get up with the two still real sleeping on hischest. He give a tired breath out along with faint grey smoke.)**

**A/N: Oh...(Sweat drop). You better help him, Axl and you all could come to help me clean studio.**

**Axl: Y...Yes...I mean...No! (Couldn't help to giggled and try his best not to laugh out loudly.)**

**Zero: (Make his face with writter's words and the irritated younger hunter.) Hey! X! Wake up, will ya?**

**Axl: All right, Zero. I'll help. (Carry the sleeping cat in his arm and shock the blue hunter shoulder.)**

**A/N: All right, I don't want your help, just get away. (Damn, they quite don't cute, right now...crying...They ignore me completely...T-T)**

**X: Um...**

**Axl!! HEY! Stop that! (Jerking back as blue buster raising up in front of his face)**

**Zero: (Sweat drop) Calm down, X. And wake up already!**

**Unfortunetely for asleeped one as the red hunter doesn't wait anymore andsat up, making the sleepy head drop on the metal ground hard.**

**A/N: Poor X (--;)**

**X: Ough! Zero! That's hurt!Why did you do that for? (Finally sat up and rub his back head to subside the pain)**

**Zero: For making you get up, sleeping head. Now get going before she make us clean studio. (gave the younger blue hunter mocking smile and turned to walk away with cigarett on his lip) Thanx for let me smoke, anyway, Hitomi-chan.**

**A/N: Should I could be happy or sad? (Mumbled quietly and sweat drop while sighting the red hunter back.)**

**Axl: Yeah, let's go. (Got on his heel and catch up withhis preciousred hunter.)**

**X: I don't mind that but I guess I'm too sleepy not, so sorry Hitomisure-san.**

**A/N: (Hug X gladly as at least there is one care before let him go the swaying walked after the two whom walk ahead.) Don't worry. Thanx and take care for yourself, minna!**

**Unfortunetely for thepoor writer now thatonly her is left behind...T-T That's all right...TT... (Mikasure, the left writer only soothing herself quietly under the shed of dark as the night slowly reach the sky.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Cat: HEY! I STILL DON'T HAVE ANY WORDS, YET!**

**Poor kitten silently scream in its mind while curlinside the youngest hunter arms.**


End file.
